


the silent thaw of killer frost

by evcative



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Caitlin Snow, Bisexual Cisco Ramon, Bisexual Iris West, Bisexual Sara Lance, Established Barry Allen/Iris West, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character of Color, Married Barry Allen/Iris West, No Lesbians Die, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Pansexual Cisco Ramon, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evcative/pseuds/evcative
Summary: during a late-night work binge at the citizen, iris west-allen ends up inviting killer frost along on her newest investigation—but the case ends up changing their relationship in ways iris never saw coming.(sidenotes: barry and iris are in an open relationship. this takes place right after crisis but before 6x10 so if you haven’t watched the entirety of the flash/flash season six and don’t want spoilers don’t read!)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Cecile Horton/Joe West, Cisco Ramon/Cindy Reynolds, Killer Frost & Iris West, Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	the silent thaw of killer frost

iris west leans over her desk at the citizen, a pen poised over the rough draft of a freelancer’s latest exposé; her makeup had melted off in the earlier hours of the night. lorde’s soft voice croons through her earbuds, loud enough to drown out cecile’s pacing next door. she hums along with the music, ink bleeding out across the cream pages in sanguine rivers. rain pours outside, thrumming against the flat roof of the office building. the noise makes iris’ shoulders droop, her eyelids sliding lower and lower until sleeping at work sounds better than getting home to her husband and their warm bed.

lorde comes to a screeching halt when her headphones are ripped out. 

iris’ head shoots up. she comes face to face with killer frost, who is inches away with a beautiful grin on her death-blue lips.

“kamilla called. told me to check in on you,” she explains, “according to her, this is a common habit of yours.” 

iris pinches her glossy mouth together. “i like the quiet.”

“this place is noisy as fuck during the day,” frost agrees. she pulls a chair up next to iris, craning to look over her shoulder. “what the hell were you doing? it looked like you were boring yourself to sleep.”

“i was trying to get through someone’s story,” she tells her, “it’s an investigation into how corporations like mercury labs are too powerful and need to be broken up into smaller companies.”

“isn’t tina mcgee an ally of ours? sure, she has a stick up her ass, but she’s helped us sometimes.”

“the freelancer is hellbent on going after her, but they haven’t found anything.” she shows frost the paper. “it’s all uncited and biased; i wouldn’t be surprised if they bend the truth in their other works, too.” she tosses it into the trash can. “whatever. i’m going after joseph carver soon and i’m not in the mood to ruin the citizen’s rep just yet.”

“how’s that black hole conspiracy thing going anyway?”

“after crisis, i’m taking a break. but i've been investigating one of the cases ccpd just got; some rich socialite, debby burke, was found dead in her home last week. she was supposed to be debuted as a deb at the conklin gala tomorrow night. her killer could be there,” she explains, blowing out a breath. “jesus christ, i’d love to crack a case before barry or cisco does for once.”

“and how are you gonna fit in with the stupid rich long enough to pry information out of them?” 

iris narrows her eyes. “you’re good at being subtly intimidating. do you wanna come with?”

“aw, is wittle iris asking me out on a date?” frost coos.

_a date? has killer frost been flirting? _the flutter of her thick lashes and the brazen glint in her eyes says yes.__

____

iris mentally shakes herself; frost has only been nice to her, nothing more. “don’t let it go to your head. i’m only asking because you have nothing to do tomorrow.”

____

the other woman gasps, placing a hand on her chest. “excuse you. i have a life outside of being on team flash, you know.”

____

“like what?” iris challenges. 

____

frost’s eyes fall onto iris’ lips, cursing the reporter for being unbelievably pretty; her cinnamon skin glows underneath the dim light, her bitterly dark eyes filled with joyous daring. her soft mouth parts when she realizes frost is staring, but she does not comment on it—she just watches patiently, waiting to see what will come next.

____

“you wouldn’t be looking at me like that right now if i told you,” frost admits. she clears her throat and stands. “we should get going.”

____

iris looks disappointed. “now?”

____

“would you rather have a grumpy barry allen come running through that door?” 

____

she shudders. “no.” 

____

iris slips her laptop into a messenger bag, along with a copy of the information allegra had managed to scrounge from the scene of burke’s murder. as she puts on her winter coat, she wonders if she can possibly cajole her father into giving her extra information. 

____

frost waits for her at the door, no sign of a jacket in her arms or on her body; she’s dressed in a thin, flimsy tank.

____

iris frowns. “won’t you get cold?”

____

“nah, i’m like elsa. the cold doesn’t bother me,” frost snickers. 

____

they walk down the hall; iris steps into the stairwell, glancing at her friend. “how’s training with barry going?” 

____

“i don’t get how he can be that energetic all the time. he never gets tired.” frost scowls. “we ran laps this morning.”

____

iris giggles, and the sound makes frost nearly stumble. 

____

they reach the bottom of the staircase. frost holds the door open for iris, and they walk into the bitterly cold night. the latter watches the other’s face contort while she shivers, obviously regretting she hadn’t brought something to keep her warm. 

____

iris takes off her jacket. “here.”

____

frost’s eyes widen. “i told you, i’m fine—”

____

“—you look like you’re going to freeze in place. i insist.”

____

frost begrudgingly takes it. iris leans over to pull frost’s hair out of the coat collar. her fingers lightly brush against the nape of frost’s neck, making the woman flinch in surprise. 

____

iris pulls back. “i’m sorry,” she stutters, “i didn’t mean to upset you.”

____

“no, no,” frost mutters quickly, “it’s okay.”

____

they walk in tense silence the rest of the way. 

____

barry opens the door once they arrive to the west-allen apartment, a bright beam on his face. iris moves forward, capturing him in a sweet kiss. he smells like earthy soap and spice, making iris’ mouth curl in a smile when they break apart. 

____

“thank you for dragging her away from her work,” barry says. iris leans into his warm chest, turning her face to look at frost.

____

the aforementioned smiles weakly, shrugging off iris’ coat and handing it to her. “of course.” she turns to leave.

____

“wait!” iris calls out. her face turns red. “um, would you want to come over friday? for dinner?”

____

frost’s brow creases. “with the two of you?”

____

“oh no, cisco and i are going out to this new bar downtown,” barry clarifies, “it would just be you and iris.” he winks at iris, knowing damn well what he is doing.

____

she glares back. “yeah,” iris agrees, “i just—maybe it’d be nice to have some alone time together? we haven’t really gotten to know each other well.” her face flushes with heat. “it’s okay if you don’t want to, though.”

____

“i want to,” frost rasps. she gives a nod. “alright.” she waves at them awkwardly and exchange goodbyes with the couple.

____

barry shuts the door and then leans on it. he crosses his arms, a stupid grin on his face. “you and frost? alone, friday night?”

____

“you and cisco? alone, friday night?” she echoes back.

____

barry blushes, staring at his shoes. “he finally asked me out.”

____

“but i didn’t ask frost out,” iris counters, “so it isn’t the same thing.”

____

“still, she likes you,” barry sings, “and i think you like her too.”

____

“i do not.”

____

“please. you should see the way you look at her.”

____

iris flattens her lips. “if i ignore you, will you stop?”

____

barry laughs. he approaches iris, taking her face in his hands. his sea-green eyes flicker across her face, filled with pure love and adoration. 

____

“never,” he promises, and brings her in close so he can kiss her again.

____


End file.
